The strongest mage
by FTlover333
Summary: I really dont know a summary for this but I guess the title explains it all read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Far from home

The Heartfilia's, one of the richest family's in the continent of Fiore. There was Jude Heartfilia wealthy businessman of the Heartfilia railway and husband to the beautiful Layla Heartfilia. Nobody knew it at the time, but Lady Layla was pregnant. Layla never told a soul except her husband and one of her closest friends. Her friends name was Merlinara. Jude needed an heir to the Heartfilia Industry so he needed a baby boy. But through the birth of the child, it did not turn in his favor but in Laylas. Layla had a little girl; she was her little sun and stars. They named her Lucy after where Jude and Layla first meet. They meet at a merchant guild called Love & Lucky the k in Lucky broke off and it became Love & Lucy for that is where the name came from. A few years when Lucy was 7, Lady Layla had passed, leaving Lucy alone with her father. It has been 3 months since Layla died. Jude kept himself busy with work and neglected Lucy he would always be so mean to her. One night Lucy ran away leaving her mother and the house she had loved behind. Lucy was wandering aimlessly through a forest; she had wandered into an open clearing. She saw a shadow with glowing red eyes. Lucy stood there frozen. The thing moved towards her only to reveal a big golden dragon with Emerald green eyes. Lucy fell to her knees but did not take her eyes off the dragon. Hello child what is your name it asked? L L Lucy H H Heartfilia. Heartfilia, child who was your mother it asked urgently. Layla H Heartfilia w why she stuttered out? Nothing, it's just that I know her. You knew my mother how? She was Queen of our world. What do you mean by our world asked Lucy? Your mother Layla Heartfilia was Queen of the Dragon Realm. Dragon Realm what is that? The Dragon Realm is a place where all the dragons go for shelter from danger. Lucy would you like to learn magic. Yes she said Lucy gave her a smile, Lucy hasn't been able to smile since her mother died. Lucy you need to know this the dragon spoke. My name is Merlinara dragon advisor of Queen Layla, you Lucy are not just Lucy Heartfilia of the wealthy Heartfilia family, but Princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Dragon Realm, when you are old enough you will take your mothers place as Queen. Come here Lucy, Lucy walked toward Merlinara and stopped about 5 feet away. Merlinara mumbled something Lucy couldn't hear. Merlinara started to glow and it was so bright that Lucy had to close her eyes. When Lucy opened them she saw a girl with long wavy pale blond hair that reaches her waist. She looked about 5.7 about her mother's height, bright green eyes, she was wearing a long white dress with a gold necklace shaped like a dragon, and she was barefoot (resembles Mavis). Merlinara Lucy said with a little confusion in her voice. Yes it is I Lucy. Lucy ran up to her and hugged her with all her might. Merlinara was caught off guard by this expression of love. Lucy would you like to begin, yes ma'am. Let us begin Merlinara brought her hand hovering over Lucy's head and mumbled a spell. Lucy started to glow when it stopped Lucy fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Lucy woke up to see Merlinara making breakfast. Oh good morning Lucy how did you sleep. Well I guess. We start training today, yaaaaa Lucy yelled. Please come here said Merlinara, Lucy walked over to Merlinara. You will first learn hand-to-hand combat; next will be magic, then weaponry, then gymnastics, and finally secondary magic. Umm Merlinara how many types of dragon slaying magic are there about 12 ya and what are they:

Fire dragon slaying

Sky dragon slaying

Iron dragon slaying

Earth dragon slaying

Water dragon slaying

Poison dragon slaying

Lightning dragon slaying

Light dragon slaying

Shadow dragon slaying

Ice/snow dragon slaying

Celestial dragon slaying

Diamond dragon slaying

Blade dragon slaying

Ya and what would the secondary magic include?

Ice make magic

Celestial magic

Requip magic

Take over magic

Solid script/runes magic

Archive

Disassembly magic

Memory make

Wow how am I suppose to keep all that magic inside my head. Oh don't worry I already implanted the magic and spells in your head all you need to do is study and practice. But I didn't think that that much magic can be learned and be in one person. Its not technically possible for you Lucy posses something close to the one magic but your heart is filled with light but when you face darkness you must destroy it for if it enters your heart that much magical power can and will be dangerous to anyone around you. (I got lazy and did not bother to do the training description deal with it)

After 8 years-

Congratulations Lucy you have finally finished your training. You have mastered everything I have taught you, I am the proudest dragon in the world. Lucy gave her a smile. Lucy I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to go back to the Dragon Realm. Lucy let a tear fall down her face but still held the smile and said it's okay I knew you were going to have to go back your Realm needs you, no Lucy our Realm I'm just looking after it till' you come of age. Ohhh I'll miss you Merlinara said Lucy. I'll miss you to pulling Lucy into a hug. You know Lucy this is not goodbye, I will see you again. Merlinara started to glow. Lucy I watched you grow into the mage you are today and I am very proud to be your parent and guardian here take this Merlinara handed Lucy and egg with gold claw like marks on it. It landed next to you in your sleep and I have been caring for it till' it was time so here. It will hatch as soon as I'm gone. Lucy I love you said Merlinara. I love you to said Lucy. Merlinara spoke Lucy go to a guild called Fairy Tail they will take care of you there okay. An old friend of mine is there he is the master and say Merlinara sent you. Goodbye Lucy we will meet again. I know. In a flash of light Merlinara was gone. Just then the egg Lucy was holding started to shake and disintegrated and out popped a little golden cat with wings. Lucy started to laugh and said I think I'll name you Layla. Hi it said in a high pitch voice it landed on Lucy's head. Lucy got up strapped her mothers keys to her belt, which she also got from Merlinara. Lucy and Layla were now on their journey to Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Won't stop brawling

Natsu POV

Uhhh today is so boring. Oi flame brain whe but Gray was cut off when Natsu said wha'd you call me Ice freak, I said flame brain you pyro, you wanna go droopy eyes fine by me and they started brawling just like that. Just then the guild door opened revealing a girl with blonde hair and a golden cat on her head (dressed like edolas Lucy). Everyone turned his or her head in her direction. Umm hello may I talk to your guild master please. Mirajane spoke up first he's in there pointing to his office. Everyone turned his or her heads to Mira. Thank you she walked pasted everyone and opened the door and walked into the office. Natsu looked at Mira and said what the heck was that about. I don't know said Mira now cleaning a glass.

With Lucy-

Lucy walked into the office and closed the door and saw a huge pile of paper reaching the ceiling. Lucy said hello and saw an old man look up at her. Yes who are you. Do you know someone named Merlinara?

Master's POV

Do you know someone named Merlinara? Yes, Yes I do. What how do you know of her. Umm well she's my foster mother and I am her student. I couldn't believe my ears. She told me to come here the girl said. Please child what is your name.

Lucy POV

What is your name asked the Master? My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is Layla pointing to the cat on her head. Well I knew this day would come but I didn't expect it to be so soon said the Master. Umm anyway would you like to join the guild said Master. Yes I would, ok where would you like your stamp, Left shoulder and for Layla on her back. You are now honorary members of Fairy Tail. Now lets introduce you to the guild. They walked out and everyone stared at them. Brats I'd like you to meet our new member Lucy Heartfilia. Lets party for the new member. Yaaa the guild roared. Natsu walked over to the new member and asked Hey your names Lucy right, what kind of magic do you use. I'm a dragon slayer, the guild went silent and said wow you're a dragon slayer, just like Natsu, wow awesome. If you're a dragon slayer then fight me he yelled. Now Natsu don't go challenging a newbie yelled Cana. I accept said Lucy. Mirajane looked at Master and he was smiling and said I expect nothing less from her pupil. Master what do you mean by that, I expect nothing less from my old friends pupil. Natsu just to tell to 1. I wont need magic for this fight and 2. I won't go easy on you. Okay I'm all fired up now he yelled. Everyone was placing bets and everyone bet on Natsu except Master and Gray said kick his ass Lucy and both bet 100 jewels on Lucy. Master sent off a flare and that's when the match started. Natsu yelled Fire Dragons Roar. It came right at Lucy but she didn't dodge she took it but nobody heard a scream or anything. When the fire cleared she wasn't there, Natsu looked around but did not see her. The whole time Lucy was behind him and punched him in the head and he was sent flying into a tree unconscious. The guild was dumbfounded and all the people who bid for Natsu had to lost 100 jewels to the Master and Gray. Lucy walked over to an unconscious Natsu and hovered a hand over his head where she punched him. Lucy mumbled something nobody could here and Natsu opened his eyes. Shit what happened he said getting up. I won you lost said Lucy. No way I lost I want a rematch he said, fine said Lucy. They got in a battle stance once more. Lucy spoke and said Requip Dragon armor. In a flash Lucy was in a small red breastplate that is composed of feather shaped plates with a large metal flower that extends to her hips. Her biceps covered by red metal straps, and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt, and a pair of red plated boots which was partially hidden under her skirt each sporting metal ornaments shaped like dragon claws, Lucy also wears a neck guard made of feather like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports 2 pairs of large metal dragon shaped wings which adorn Lucy's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer, shaper and larger at the edges. (Think of Erza's Heaven Wheel Armor but the wings like Igneel and Red and black).

What requip magic how'd you learn that asked someone near the crowd of people watching them. Secret she said and this is only the beginning. Hey Lucy what's that armor even made asked Levy? It is made of dragon scales plus this, another magic circle appeared and Lucy wore metal claws around her hands that resembled dragon claws. Master blew another flare and the match had started. Natsu came running at Lucy at full speed. Natsu came at her with a flaming punch but she tilted her head to the left making him miss. In that time she grabbed his arm and sent him flying into another tree. Lucy exquiped out of her armor and healed him once more. Lucy walked over. Lucy walked over to the Master and whispered something in his ear. Yes, uh huh, okay. Levy can you take Lucy to Fairy Hills please. Okay said Levy and walked away to the girl's dorm. Hey Lucy we haven't formally meet I'm Levy Mcgarden solid script mage of Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you Levy-Chan said Lucy with a smile. So do you like books asked Levy? Yes I defiantly do. Hey Levy for being my first friend here I want you to have this. Solid script book Lucy yelled. 3 books appeared out of nowhere. Lucy gave it to Levy and said this book pointing to the top one is from the Celestial Spirit world, the second one in the middle was a book on combat and defense on Solid Script I learned every thing I know from this book. Finally the third book is some more solid script spells more advanced than second book. Levy was teary eyed and hugged her with all her might thank you Lucy you're the best friend ever Levy whaled. Lucy just smiled. Levy guided Lucy into the Fairy Hills building. Lucy and Levy walked through the building and found a spare room next to Levy's room. Here's your room Lu-Chan, Levy opened the door and walked in with Lucy. Hey Lu-Chan if you need anything I'll be next door. Okay Thank you Levy-Chan. Later that night, Lucy heard everyone return she saw the signs on each door. The other people who live here were, MiraJane Strauss, Cana Alberona, Bisca Mulan, Evergreen, and Erza Scarlet. Lucy heard a knock on the door she said it open. At that moment Lucy was researching something on Archive. The door opened to reveal Mira, hey Lucy she said. Hey Mira Lucy said back not losing her concentration. I wanted to ask you where did only one in Fairy Tail who requip armor like you is Erza Scarlet? My dragon taught me everything I know. Then when the master said you were the foster child of an old friend of his, how could his "old friend" be a dragon. Lucy spoke because the dragons name is Merlinara Vermilion sister to your founding master Mavis Vermilion. A dragon yes but can transform and take the appearance of a human. Mira what I just told you was vital information you cant tell that to anyone I am going to tell Levy sooner than later okay so please don't share that info. Mira was shocked but said o okay I promise I wont tell anyone. Mira was heading toward the door and looked back at Lucy then walked out.

At the guild next morning-

Lucy was at the guild at the bar speaking to Mira and Levy. Suddenly someone ran into the guild and yelled Erza's back. Everyone froze, Lucy asked Levy who's Erza? She is known as Titania she is the stongest female mage in Fairy Tail. Out of the blue Nastu once again charged at Lucy with Fire Dragon Roar aiming at Lucy. Lucy looked at Natsu and said Ice-make shield and a shield of ice blocked her, Levy, and Mira from getting hit from Natsu's flames. Lucy yelled Damn it Natsu can't you see that I was talking to Levy and Mira if I wasn't looking they would have gotten hurt, and you would have hurt your nakama. Lucy yelled Diamond Dragon's Dragon force. Lucy's skin started to become transparent until she became enveloped in diamond scales. Lucy lunged at him with exasperating speed and punched him in the gut, Natsu had the air knocked out of him. Natsu got back to his feet. He tried to punch her but she was holding his head blocking him from actually being able to hit her. Just then a scarlet haired girl carrying something walked into the guild. Everyone turned there heads to the door and paled in fear. E Erza w welcome back said Gray. Erza looked up to see a diamond girl punch Natsu into a wall clear across the room and fell unconscious. You there the red head mage said to the diamond mage what is your name. Lucy's scales started to disappear when Lucy looked at the mage who asked her a question and said my name is Lucy Heartfilia. You must be new I haven't seen you before. Why did you attack Natsu she ordered? I didn't attack him, I was protecting Levy and Mira. Natsu had charged at me because I beat him twice yesterday in a dual. He attacked me a few minutes ago while I was talking to Levy and Mira and they nearly got hurt because of his stupidity to brawl. Lucy spoke once more, so you must be the famous Titania Erza strongest female mage in Fairy Tail. While Lucy was speaking she walked over to Natsu and healed him. Natsu jumped up and yelled Lucy fight me! Now Now Natsu do you really want to when Erza's watching. Natsu paled then looked at Erza. H hey E Erza what is that said Max pointing to the big object next to her. It's a horn from the monster I slayed the people of the town decorated it and let me take it. Oh ok. Mira where is Master, he's away on a meeting. The guild had been silent for several minutes. Erza went to the bar and started to eat strawberry cake. The guild once again turned back into its rowdy self. Natsu yelled Lucy fight me! Lucy said again I already beat you 3 times. Fine if it will make you shut up. Everyone gathered outside even Erza. Erza sent up the flare that started the match. Lucy yelled requip Dragon Armor. Erza noticed that they had the same magic. Lucy was in her dragon armor with the claws ready. Natsu ran at her but she deflected his attacks, maybe its time to show my power she thought. Lucy exquiped out of her armor back to her clothes. Lucy was just standing there waiting for his attack. Natsu yelled Fire Dragons Brilliant Flame he threw a huge ball of fire at Lucy. Lucy didn't move an inch she just got hit but they started to hear a strange sound. The fire was disappearing and it showed Lucy eating Natsu's flames. Time to end this she said. Elemental dragons roar. For the 4th time Natsu had been knocked out. Lucy walked over to Natsu put her hand over him and healed him like nothing happened. All the guild members walked back inside the guild except for Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Layla. Lucy I have to say I'm very impressed said Erza. Oh it's nothing said Lucy. Lucy I could use your help along with Natsu and Gray. Sure Lucy said. Erza spoke, we should leave now. Lucy go get Gray and tell him to meet at the train station now I'll get Natsu. Lucy walked over to Gray and told him to meet in the train station now. Lucy and Gray meet up with Erza and Natsu. They boarded the train. Hey Erza what exactly are we dealing with asked Gray? Lucy spoke up we are going after Lullaby. How did you know that asked Erza? Well here said Lucy, Lucy snapped her fingers and a yellow screen popped up. Erza said you have Archive. I didn't know you had that said Gray. There's a lot that you don't know about me she said. True said Gray. Ok what is Lullaby asked Gray. It is from the Book of Zeref it is pure black magic. If someone plays the flute it will create a sound wave that will kill anyone who hears it, the dark guild Esinwald is going to or already has it. We need to take it from them. I have an idea where they're targeting, where asked Gray. The guild masters meeting. The train stopped and everyone got off. Are we forgetting something asked Happy. Oh ya where's Natsu. Yup there he goes the train started moving again. You guys go Ill catch up to you later m going to get Natsu. Let's go Layla. Lucy jumped up and Layla caught her. Layla max speed got it she said.

Natsu POV

Dagmit whii dyd the wheve mionthitarn hurling even more. Natsu heard a chuckle and opened his eye. He saw a man in a white suit. He spoke what's up Fairy.

It didn't take long for Lucy to catch up with the train. Lucy was flying above when something came out from the side. Happy go Aye. Happy went toward a falling Natsu and caught him. Nice one Happy. Lucy went into the broken train and saw a stick with a skull with 3 eyes on it. That's lullaby thought Lucy she walked over to it and picked it up and flew away. No no where is it noooo yelled the man who through Natsu out of the train. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray meet up right outside near where the meeting was held. Guys here she said bringing out the lullaby flute. How did you get that said Gray? (I'm to lazy right now so just saying that Lucy defeated Erigor). I found it in the train when I went to get Natsu. So what do we do with it asked Natsu? We destroy it. Sure I'll do that Natsu grabbed the stick from Lucy and burned it. NATSU you weren't suppose to destroy it like. Now it's going to, Lucy was cut off when that stick grew and grew and grew into a giant monster that is called Living Magic also from the book of Zeref. All the guild masters where outside watching. Bwahhahahah I will kill you all it said. Lucy yelled Natsu, Gray protect the master there the more important lives here. Lets go Erza they both yelled Requip. Erza requiped into Heavens Wheel armor while Lucy requpied into Dragon armor. Lucy and Erza where moving in perfect sync. Slash after slash, cut after cut the monster took its final blow Lucy yelled Sleeps in the day and fly's in the night demolish all who brings darkness to the light, 5 layer magic circle Sacred Dragons Blade Lucy yelled unleashing all of her magic power to he claws Vanquish Darkness from the Light she cried. The monster disintegrated in a blast of light. But the only problem was that when the monster died they broke the meeting hall. Marvelous said one of the guild masters. Come on kids lets had back to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Phantom Lord

Well, well I didn't expect a wealthy businessman would come to the best guild in Fiore. I have a job for you, destroy Fairy Tail and bring my daughter back to me. How much will you pay someone asked from the shadows. I will pay as much that is needed for my daughter. Well you stuck a deal with me. I will let the dragon slayer handle this he said with a smirk. Hello Gajeel will you come here, wha'da want he said. Destroy Fairy Tail, GiiHee.

With Fairy Tail-

Lucy was coming back to the guild from an S-class mission for 1,000,000 Jewel and 1 gold celestial gate key plus 2 silver gate keys. Lucy was walking down the road, walking to the guild when she noticed people staring at her and mumbling stuff like," Is that the wizard from Fairy Tail"," Does she know what happened", "Poor girl". Of coarse Lucy could hear them because of her dragon sense of hearing. Lucy stopped frozen in place, she looked where the guild was and saw huge pillars coming out of it. Layla we need to go now yelled Lucy. Hi she said. Lucy jumped up into the air and Layla caught her. Layla max speed, Hi she said again. Lucy and Layla landed in front of the guild it was worse up close. Lucy yelled who, who did this to our guild. It was phantom, said a voice behind her, it was Mira. Phantom did this said Lucy. Yes and they got us good. Mira go get Master Lucy asked. Master came out and looked at Lucy, hey Lucy did you finish the job. Yes I did Master. Master look at the guild, Master looked at the guild and then said what he said. Watch, Lucy started her Time Ark spell, a big gray magic circle about as big as the guild appeared and the ground started to shake. The people inside the guild including Natsu, Erza, and Gray all ran out side to see what was going on. What the hell is going on yelled Natsu. They all ran outside to see Master and Lucy. Lucy was doing some kind of spell. Master yelled stand back we don't want her to lose concentration. Master I'm perfectly capable of maintaining concentration. Natsu noticed the guild was starting to reform but the metal pillars still there. Lucy spoke hold on, she dropped the magic circle and walked over to the iron pillar and started eating it, hey Lucy what are you doing asked Natsu. Lucy looked up from the iron bar and said I'm eating she said with a mouthful of iron. After about 15 the whole iron bar was gone. Lucy walked over to the other iron bar and just pulled them out and left them on the ground. Lucy walked back to her spot next to the master and continued the spell. The next few minutes the guild was all new again. Lucy walked into the guild and sat down. The rest of the guild came in, in shock. The guild master yelled that's throw a party in honor of Lucy for fixing the guild! It was late at night when the Master shouted ok so, just so nothing happens to any of you, you must have a sleepover with another member. All the girls are camping out in 2s, Lucy and Erza, and then the group of 4 that included Mira, Cana, Laki, and Bisca. Lucy and Erza were camping in Lucy's room because Erza's room was all filled with armor, well it looked the same but Lucy only had one set of armor 3 different weapons on a wall. Lucy and Erza where talking most of time about, battle strategies, armor, weapons, all sorts of stuff. Lucy decided to research Phantom Lord because of the recent attack. Lucy pulled up her Archive and Erza asked the question. Lucy how is it possible for you to have so much magical energy and not get tired. Well it's like this Lucy pulled up information on herself from the Archive, This shows my magic use and how I don't get tired. I have an extremely powerful source of magical energy; all the magical energy in my body is because I learned from the creator of magic itself plus I was born with it. The creator of magic is Merlinara Vermilion sister of our founding master Mavis Vermilion; she was a dragon who could take the form of a human. Merlinara is an advisor to my mother Layla Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia was Queen of the Dragon Realm she rules over the dragons till I come of age, and when that happens I will be able to open the portal to there realm. Merlinara taught me everything I know from my dragon slaying to my secondary magic. It took a few moments for Erza to take it all in. Wow she said that's amazing said Erza. Lucy started mumbling and her hands started to glow. Lucy what are you doing asked Erza. Lucy didn't answer just continued mumbling. Lucy spoke stars of the sky may one fall upon the. Just then Lucy held out her hand and there was a sparkling orb like object floating in her hands. Lucy what is that Erza asked hesitantly? Lucy spoke give me your hand, Erza put her hand out and asked why. Lucy put the glimmering object in Erza's hand, just then it stopped glowing and when the light cleared it was a golden locket, Erza opened it and it showed a picture of the fairy tail insignia. Erza spoke thank you it so, so beautiful. Oh its okay, I can connect your feeling with the stars in the sky, that star is very proud of you, it wanted to give you that it said its name was Rob. Erza clutched the locket for dear life and started to cry thank you Lucy said Erza. Erza I was taught by the dragon of magic itself, I have connections that people don't think are possible. A few hours later Erza was asleep, and Lucy wasn't. Lucy was looking around on her Archive about Phantom Lord; She found that they have a group of s-class wizards called the element 4. It was getting late and Lucy decided to go to bed. Walking down a street where Team Shadowgear Levy shouldn't you stay with Laki and the other girls said Jet. No its fine, I don't want to break up are team. Haaahh Jet and Droy had hearts in their eyes. Droy spoke I'll always protect you, ya we'll never let anyone hurt you said Jet. Awww you guys she said, just then something came from that shadows and knocked all 3 of them out. Lying there helplessly in the streets. Before Levy fell unconscious she heard someone chuckling and it sounded like GiiHee.

The next day-

Erza and Lucy where walking toward the guild en the saw a crowd of people surrounding the tree near the south gate of Magnolia. Lucy and Erza walked weaved through the crowd of people to the front. Lucy and Erza gasped, what they saw was horrifying. It was Levy, Jet, and Droy all severely injured hanging from the tree restrained by iron bars. The master walked through the crowd and looked extremely angry like Lucy and Erza where. I can stand for the guild being destroyed, but when my children get hurt. I won't stand for it, its time to go to war yelled Makarov! The whole guild went to Oak town where the Phantom Lord Guild was.

In Phantom Lord-

Gajeel was eating iron, he was interrupted when someone said, Oh man Gajeel I wish I could have seen those fairy's faces, like uhh someone destroyed my pway house but he was cut off when an iron pillar hit him in the face and sent him flying. What did I tell you not to interrupt me when I'm eating he yelled. 3 guys where talking and they said why let Gajeel have all the fun we can pluck some fairy wings by ourselves. Just then something burst through the door breaking it and the 3 guys got caught up in it and where sent flying. The Phantom Lord members looked at the door. Master Makarov yelled Fairy Tail has come calling. Lucy and Natsu where the ones who broke the door and they where the first targets. Natsu yelled Fire Dragons Roar takeing out a bunch of them. Lucy yelled Diamond dragons roar, water dragons crushing fang, and Fire dragons brilliant flame all 3 move took more than half of them out. The phantoms where falling one after another. Lucy yelled Take Over devils soul. Lucy transformed she looked like, Lucy's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her left eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her are thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, and her ears enlarge, extending backwards and gain pointed edges, bearing resemblance to elves. She also so gained sharper canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lip stick, Her forearms and hands become covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side, she also grows a large but long thin tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes where replaced with a dark one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs. The clothes have lighter edges taking on a spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her feet are covered by matching high-heeled thigh high boots. (Think of Mira's Satan soul). Lucy had the power of flight, enhanced durability, enhanced speed, immense strength and poison resistance. Lucy just knocked them out in big amounts. Master yelled Lucy come with me. Lucy transformed again back to herself and walked with master to Master Jose. Master and Lucy where at the top when the saw Master Jose in his pointy purple hat with black bat wings. Jose why did you attack us. My my where I come from you say a pleasant hello before asking questions. Jose answer me now, I'm only doing what I was told to do. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and I will stop the attack. Never I will never give up one of my children said Makarov. Suddenly something appeared behind Master Makarov. It was a person what I didn't even feel his presence thought Lucy. Lucy jumped into high gear, the person behind Master was about to perform a spell on Master Makarov but Lucy pushed Master Makarov out of the way and got hit with the spell instead. Lucy was sent flying to the bottom floor unconscious. Master went after her. At the bottom floor Fairy Tail was gaining ground but something fell from the ceiling and hit the ground crushing the stone underneath creating a crater. Some of the Fairy Tail members ran over to what it was and saw that it was Lucy. Lucy they screamed. Master finally made it to the bottom floor and ran toward Lucy. Master what happened to her asked Cana, Lucy was green and unconscious. She must have been hit with the drain spell, it takes away a persons magic power or in her case powers. We need to fall back said Master. Fairy Tail retreated back to their guild. Natsu was to engrossed in fighting so he did not see Lucy fall from the ceiling. Natsu the Master yelled fall back we need you to take her to Porlyusica now. Natsu picked her up bridal style and ran to the east forest. Natsu found Porlyousica's hut and ran inside. What do you want human she said in a scary voice that kinda reminded him of Erza? Can you help her asked Natsu? Porlyousica's eyes widened just a little bit, she said put her on the bed. Natsu felt no magic power at all emanating from Lucy. Natsu spoke what happened to her, why can't I feel any magic power at all. Porlyousica spoke she has been hit with a drain spell, a drain spell takes away a persons magic power. How do we get it back he asked? You need to collect her magic power but she cut off her sentence and said WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE GET OUT I HATE HUMANS! Natsu walked out and headed back to the guild. When Natsu walked in Cana was using her cards to locate Mystogen. Mira was talking to Laxus through a lacrima, Mira spoke please Laxus we need your help she said, why should I help you, and the guild can go to hell for all I care he said. And besides isn't it that newbie's fault, if you could convince her to be my girl then maybe I'll help he said again. Uhh your such a pig said Mira. Hey don't go mouthing off to the guy your pleading to help with. Just then the Laxus broke the Lacrima. Damn it why won't he help us, calm down Mira said Cana. On the other side of the guild Macao was making a strategy while Wakaba was putting explosion lacrimas in a bag. The ground started to shake. What's going on yelled someone, everyone outside. Everyone ran outside and saw a big moving building. What, what the hell I is that said Natsu. The moving building stopped, a wall opened up and a big canon came out spreading out facing the guild. A voice rang out, Hand over Lucy Heartfilia and we will call off the attack. Never you'll half to kill us first yelled Erza, then you give me no choice. Fire Jupiter he yelled. A big black light was shot and Erza yelled Requip Adamantiam armor. Erza made a shield and an extremely large light green magic circle appeared and when the black light hit. Erza's armor started to break. When the light disappeared Erza was thrown backward and hit the ground unconscious. Natsu and Gray go destroy that thing yelled Cana. I'm all fired up now said Natsu. Happy yelled Natsu Aye he said. Natsu and Happy flew toward the machine and some how made it inside. Natsu all you need to do is destroy that really big Lacrima okay said Happy. (Fight with Totomaru). Well that's finally done looking at the scorched Totomaru. Just then the ground started to shake and Natsu fell down because of motion sickness.

With Fairy Tail-

What's going on someone yelled? They where watching the Phantom Lord Guild Hall transform into what seemed to be a giant robot. The robot started to draw a magic circle, until Mira yelled everyone that's the Abyss break spell, one that big will wipe out all of Magnolia. There where these black phantoms coming from the guild, don't let them touch you yelled Loke.

With Porlyousica-

Porlyousica could hear the fighting all the way in the East forest. Damn it why can't people just get along, I hate humans, the only way they can interact is by fighting she yelled. Suddenly Lucy appeared coming out of the cottage. What are you doing said Porlyousica. I'm going to Phantom Lord she said. You need to rest Porlyousica retorted. No I need to protect my friends from any more harm. Lucy called Layla and flew to the Phantom Lord.

With Fairy Tail-

Hey what is that yelled someone pointing to a flying golden light. Cana looked closer and saw that it was Lucy, guys that's Lucy she yelled. Go get'm Lucy yelled Maoco. Layla max speed now said Lucy, Hi she said. Just then the magic circle the robot was drawing disappeared (i had figured it out that I accidentally went to far ahead) They did it yelled Mira the element 4 was defeated yelled Mira, course everyone just looked at her cause they didn't know the abyss break spell they tied to perform was because of the element 4. Lucy was flying to the top floor, and saw Natsu fighting Gajeel. Layla stop said Lucy. Hi Layla said. Lucy yelled Natsu. Natsu looked at her, here Lucy through a large amount of fire at Natsu. Natsu started to eat it and he became fully recovered. Thanks Lucy he yelled back at her, and she flew off. Lucy broke through the floor and found Master Jose with a fallen Gray and Elfmen, and a captured Erza. Erza said Lucy. Jose release her Lucy said. Jose dropped Erza. Lucy yelled Requip Dragon Armor. Lucy was in Dragon armor and started attacking Jose with great speed. Lucy exquiped out of her armor and yelled white dragons roar. What he said you're a dragon slayer. Jose call off the attack said Lucy. No not until I have Lucy Heartfilia in my custody. You want me come and get me Lucy retorted. I will give you to the count of 3 to call off the attack. 1 Lucy said, I will never, you must be buying your way to the top he screamed, 2 Lucy said and started to perform a spell. You will die Lucy Heartfilia along with your Guild, 3 out of time Jose, Lucy yelled Fairy Star and a big golden magic circle appeared over Phantom Lord. The golden light could be seen threw out Magnolia. Master watched in aww, she did it he thought. Lucy was taking a breather when she saw Natsu on the floor below her with an unconscious Gajeel; she turned and saw Jose on the floor-singed gray. Just then Aria appeared behind her but what he did not expect was a roundhouse kick into a wall. Lucy jumped down to the floor below her where Natsu was and said do you need a ride? Uh no I'm just gonna lay here he said. Okay, Open gate of the Maiden Virgo she yelled. Punishment hime. No make sure Natsu goes back to the guild please Lucy said. Ok princess. Lucy also opened Pegasus's gate. Lucy was flying to the guild. Lucy landed and saw the guild completely destroyed. Oh no she said under her breath. Lu-chan yelled a small voice. Someone ran up to her and hugged her making her fall on the ground. Levy-Chan your okay. Yes all better she said. Lucy said a low voice, it was master Makarov, you have defeated a guild master and 10th wizard saint it would be my honor to establish you as an SS-class wizard you are now able to take on 10 year and Centenary quests. You are now also ranked with Gildarts. Master hugged Lucy and everyone clapped. The party would have just begun, but the army showed up. Everyone had to go through extreme questioning but it blew over in less than a week. Lucy was flying to a place where she though she would never return to, Lucy had to set things right, she was going home. Ya yelled Natsu but was crushed by a lot of lumber, that's what you get for carrying to many said Gray. Who'd you say, said Natsu? Natsu and Gray started brawling. Are you to fighting asked Erza. No ma'am, aye they said. Around a corner awe Gray-sama if only you could no how I feel, I hope you like this lunch I made you, Its so good I'd marry the chef, will you marry me asked Gray. Juvia snapped out of her Gray fantasies and she made a wave go over Natsu and while Gray was distracted Juvia put the lunch box next to him. Huh what is this said Gray picking up the pink lunch box. Gray opened it and saw his face made out of vegetables. Gray was shocked. Lunchtime yelled Natsu. What I can't eat this its just the weird. Gray-sama, it took me 3 days to make you that said Juvia crying. Erza asked has anyone seen Lucy lately. No we can check Fairy Hills. No only I can said Erza. Why asked Natsu? Fairy Hills is a girl's only dorm, boys are not allowed. Erza walked off towards Fairy Hills with Natsu and Gray. When Erza and Natsu and Gray made it to Fairy Hills, Erza made Natsu and Gray stay outside. I'm bored I'm going in yelled Natsu, what the hell do you think your doing Natsu. I'm going in he said. Well I don't want to face Erza so its your funeral Gray said. Natsu walked into Fairy Hills and saw signs on Doors, he passed Laki, Mira, Bisca, Cana, Erza, Levy and on the last door on the right side was Lucy, Natsu opened the door and saw yellow screens everywhere they had pictures on them one of the flute called Lullaby, one of a man (her father), another one of Phantom Lord, then there where pictures of guilds that he didn't know like a guild called Raven Tail, Oracion Seis, Baram Alliance. Natsu noticed that there was a picture of Lucy and a Dragon. Natsu looked around her room and found a crystal ball/ lacrima, a suit of armor, but what really caught his attention was a platinum key with a head of a dragon at the end of it. Hmh a dragon key he thought. Lucy's room was really big probably bigger than Erzas and nothing much in it besides armor and pictures. Natsu heard a rustling noise he turned around and saw that it was Layla with a note stuck on her head. Layla's eyes got bigger and she asked Natsu what are you doing here this the girls dorm. I'm looking for Lucy. Here she wanted me to give you guys this. Layla took the note off her head and gave it to Natsu. Natsu read the note and gave it back to Layla. Give it to Erza ok. Hi she said. Natsu saw that Lucy's room is the only one with a window. Natsu opened the window and jumped onto a tree and got down. (think of the tree has a thick branch leading to the window like a ledge up to the window) Natsu immediately ran. Layla flew to Erza and gave her the note it said

Went Home

And Erza, Gray, and Layla ran to the train station.

With Lucy-

Lucy was walking to the front of the Heartfilia Estate. Lucy was walking forward when she saw a maid and said , the lady started to cry and ran up to her and hugged her, Lucy you've come home, everyone else came out, her teachers, and maids, and cooks everyone came out and welcomed her back. Miss Lucy the master has requested your presence in the study miss. Lucy was wearing a fancy dress and all, Lucy walked to her fathers study and said father it's me Lucy may I come in. Yes he said. Lucy I'm glad that you came back from that low class guild, a women of your standards does not belong there. Lucy because of your selfish choices I had to pay to have it eliminated. That is all go back to your room. I'm sorry father but it's not like that. It didn't have to be this way we could have sat down and had a normal conversation. But no you are still the same. Yes I know it was bad of me to leave without telling anyone, but what was I suppose to do no 7 year old girl should go through that. If you ever lay a hand on Fairy Tail again, I will not hesitate to strike you down. Oh and I'm not lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia family but, Lucy SS-class mage of Fairy Tail, and before I leave I'm going to take something's with me. Lucy yelled open gate of the maiden Virgo. Virgo appeared and said punishment hime, no Virgo I just need to store something's in the Celestial spirit world until further use ok , ok princess. Lucy left the study, and walked through the house, Lucy walked through she picked her pink bed, and walked to the attic she picked up a family photo. Lucy was outside in front of her mothers grave. Just then she heard someone yell. LUCY! Lucy turned to see Natsu, Happy, Layla, Erza, and Gray run towards her. What are you guys doing here she asked, we came to get you said Natsu. Lucy explained the situation and said does anyone need a ride. How about a race, me and Erza vs. Natsu and Gray winner gets a million jewel each if the reach the guild first. Magic is allowed said Erza. Just so you don't get any ideas give me your keys Lucy said Natsu. Ready, Set, Go Natsu and Gray started off running. Lucy and Erza just stood there. Erza gave Lucy a nod and Lucy nodded back and whispered, open gate of the flying horse Pegasus. A big horse with wings appeared, Lucy and Erza got on and Lucy yelled speed of light. The horse lifted off the ground and flew up to Natsu and Gray. Hey guys what's up Lucy asked. What how is that possible if I have your keys asked Natsu. Natsu you idiot I'm not an S-class wizard for nothing, I can summon them even without my keys. No fair said Gray. Ice make cage, Earth dragons roar Lucy yelled and broke the cage. Erza be ready to catch me ok, got she said. Lucy jumped of the horse and landed with out a scratch. Lucy yelled Ice-make Barricade. Ice rose from underneath Lucy making her go up it rose up like 12 feet tall. Lucy yelled now! Lucy jumped off and was caught by Erza and Pegasus. Speed of Light yelled Lucy. Lucy and Erza went to the Guild and they where laughing. About 3 to 4 hours later Natsu and Gray arrived sweating and panting. Damn it Gray we lost. Lucy and Erza walked up to them and said so you gonna pay up. Natsu and Gray looked like they were about to faint, until Lucy said were just kidding it was all for a good laugh, plus we wanted to see your faces when we told you Lucy was already trying to hold back a laugh. Well I'm going home bye guys Lucy said. Lucy walked into Fairy Hills and called Virgo. Virgo brought out the bed and the picture, Lucy also asked Virgo to make something's like a table some chairs, a desk, and a chest. Lucy put her crystal ball/lacrima on the table and still operated her archive. Late at night Lucy heard a knock come from the window. Lucy walked over to the window and opened it. Lucy left it open and went back to her archive. Lucy looked at the window again and there was Natsu sitting in the tree. Hey Natsu she said. Yo Lucy, I forgot to give you this. Natsu was holding Lucy's keys. Hey Lucy what is this he asked? Natsu held out another key it was platinum and it had a dragon's head. Natsu where did you get that. I was in your room, how did you get in my room. Walked threw the door? Lucy blushed a little. Natsu please, please don't look or touch this key. Why, it's just a key isn't it. Lucy looked like she was punched in the stomach. Please just leave me alone ok, but wh, he was cut off when he saw a single tear slide down her face. Natsu left immediately heading to his home.

The Next Day-

Hey Natsu where's Lucy and Layla asked Happy. They're at Fairy Hill's. Do you wanna go to check on them. Lets go, Aye sir they said. When they arrived Natsu climbed the tree and opened her window. Hey Lucy you in there, ya hold on came a voice from the bathroom. Lucy came out in her usual attire. (Edolas Lucy in case you forgot) Natsu looked at her ring of keys and saw that there were more than he thought, hey Lucy how many keys do you have he asked? 53 she said. Hey Lucy are you going to the guild asked Natsu, ya you can go on ahead I need to do something she said. Ok and Natsu jumped out the window. Lucy stopped and walked out of the room. Lucy was on her way to the guild. Lucy arrived and it was as lively as ever. Natsu yelled Lucy Erza fight me. Lucy looked at Erza and the both nodded. 2 vs. 1 free for all or make it a fair battle and do 2 vs. 2 Lucy said. Erza spoke I suggest that we do 2 vs. 2 good with you Natsu. Whatever he said. Lucy yelled anyone want to fight Erza and I. I will yelled a voice from the back it was Gray. Okay said Lucy. Natsu and Gray vs. Erza and I. The guild gathered outside they obviously knew who was going to win. Erza mind if we switch partners. Why not Lucy and Erza switched sides, Erza vs. Natsu, and Lucy vs. Gray. The Master sent up the flare that started the match. Erza yelled requip. Erza requiped into Flame Empress Armor. Natsu and Gray ran up to them but Lucy and Erza didn't move at all. Gray yelled Ice-make lance, Lucy stuck out her arm and the ice lance disassembled, Lucy sent another disassembling grid at Gray and it hit him then it rained little tiny Grays. Lucy looked over to how Erza was doing and she had Natsu pinned to the ground unconscious. Lucy snapped her finger and Gray became big Gray again and Lucy just punched him in the head and he fell unconscious. Lets set the plan in motion shall we, I will get Fairy Tail and it will strike fear in people who render its name useless.

Next Chapter: Fantasia


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fantasia

**P.S I don't own Fairy Tail**

Everyone in Magnolia was getting ready for the Harvest Festival. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy where just returning from their vacation. Erza, Natsu and Gray where dumbfounded and just stared at the new guild hall. Lucy was the only one that's not fazed by the new guildhall and just walked right in. Lucy was knocked down by none other than Levy. Lu-Chan she said your back. Master walked up to them and said welcome our new member Juvia. Hi glad to be here she said. We also have another new member he's over there pointing to a spot at the bar. The guy turned his head and it was Gajeel. Later when Gajeel was walking past the South Gate Park Tree he saw a Levy and her team there. Jet and Droy confronted Gajeel about how he hasn't forgiven for his past actions. Angered that Gajeel joined the guild Jet and Droy started to attack him. Levy was trying to get them to stop from the sidelines. Jet yelled aren't you going to fight back. No said Gajeel. Suddenly Laxus appeared and began to attack Gajeel to blaming him for destroying to old Fairy Tail building and further ruining the guilds reputation. As Laxus keeps attacking Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy try to stop him, after realizing that Gajeel didn't defend himself since he wanted to be recognized as a fellow member of Fairy Tail. Laxus was getting annoyed by Shadowgear and attacks them with a bolt of lightning, as it was about to hit Levy, Gajeel got in front of her shielding her. An angry Laxus leaves as well as Gajeel promiing the he will have Fairy Tail. Elsewhere, the dark guild Ghoul Spirit is destroyed by 3 Fairy Tail wizards, Freed Justin, Bickslow, and Evergreen also known as the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus's personal body guards. They where about to set there plan in motion.

The Next Day-

The Festival finally begins, and the first event is the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. Max Alors acts as the announcer the theme is Ball gown, here is our first contestant she's a card mage, and claims the title of Fairy Tails heaviest drink, Cana Alberona, Cana covered herself in a wave of cards, when the cards disappeared there was Cana in a short brown cocktail dress. The crowd loved it, second contestant the ocean calls her name the women that rules the waves, Juvia Lockser. Juvia took on her water form and made a water mist and when it was gone there was Juvia in a blue gown that reached her feet did you see that Gray-sama thought Juvia but was completely ignored by Gray. Third contestant, she's our bathing beauty the sorcerer favorite Mirajane Strauss. Mira decided to do transformation magic and said this is my Happy face Aye she said copying Happy's face and then she did Gajeel which ruined the moment. Ok contestant number 4 she is Titania, Erza Scarlet, Erza yelled requip and requiped into a Gothic Lolita costume getting a lot of the crowds attention. Fifth contestant she's the bookworm who loves to read she is Levy Mcgarden, Levy yelled Solid Script and words appeared behind her. Sixth contestant Bisca Mulan, Bisca came out in a purple cocktail dress and a sniper Bisca tossed 4 coins up and shot them all in the center. The last contestant she's our S-class mage with amazing power, she's mysterious, she shines like the spirits that guide her way Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy stepped onto the stage and whispered Diamond concealment, Lucy was incased in a shell of diamonds. The crowd was watching her in her diamond shell, everyone got a little worried when the shell caught fire though. The diamond shell cracked and broke revealing Lucy in a long strapless red dress with dragons wings made out of fire as for the talent part Lucy blew fire making it look like a dragon. Then as Lucy was blowing fire she was interrupted by Evergreen of the Thunder God Tribe, she announced that the contest is over and I Evergreen am the winner. Evergreen looked Lucy in the eyes and Lucy turned to stone. Evergreen revealed that she turned all of the Miss Fairy Tail Contestants where in the same state as Lucy. The rest of the Thunder God Tribe revealed themselves. Laxus appeared next to Lucy and says we will hold a contest to see who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and all of Magnolia is the battlefield. Break the rules and these statues will break a thunderbolt shot down and it just missed Lucy. May the Battle of Fairy Tail Begin! Everyone rushed out but Master was cut off from going by an invisible wall. Natsu tried to run through it to but he was stuck to trapped by runes. Is there anything we can do asked Gajeel? Natsu lit up his hands and walked over to Lucy. Natsu what are you doing asked Master? Melting stone he said. Master yelled stone don't melt. Just then a crack appeared on Lucy's right eye. The stone Lucy turned back into normal Lucy and fell down and rubbed her head. Damn it thanks for the warning you guys she said. Lucy your all right said Master. Yup Lucy light her hand in fire and walked over to Erza and a crack appeared above her left eye and the stone disappeared. Natsu tried to do it on the other girls but it wasn't working. Hey how come it isn't working for them asked Natsu? Lucy spoke because that would only work on people like me and Erza because Evergreens stone eyes didn't work all the way because we both have an artificial eye, Lucy's right eye is artifiacal, and Erza's left eye is artificial. Lucy and Erza yelled requip back to their normal clothes. Lucy walked to the door and put her hand up to it. Lucy waved her hand and the runes to not allow dragon slayers out was gone, Natsu and Gajeel go after Freid and Bickslow, Erza you go for Evergreen said Lucy. What will you do asked Erza? I will go after Laxus, Natsu spoke no way I am going with I'm going for Laxus. Fine your with me, now move she yelled! Everyone ran out of the Guild. They split up and began to search. Erza was running until multiple daggers came flying toward her. Erza did multiple dodges, and threw her sword at Evergreen. Evergreen dodged. Erza requiped into Heavens Wheel Armor. Erza threw 2 swords and it pinned Evergreen against a wall. I can crush them myself said Evergreen, I turned them to stone I can crush them Evergreen said. Undo the spell now said Erza! No never I am Titania. Erza summoned a lot of sword pointing at Evergreen, Evergreens eyes glowed and the spell was undone, also Erza punched Evergreen in the face and said if your going to bluff do it right.

At the guild-

At the guild the, the stone statues turned back into normal girls. Your all-okay said Master. Master clutched his chest and fell over. Master yelled Cana. Take him to the infirmary yelled Cana.

Somewhere in Magnolia-

Freed spoke Laxus the game is over there are no more hostages. No the game is not over until I get the guild said Laxus. Activate the Thunder Palace said Laxus. Okay said Freed. At the guild Master was at the guild infirmary and the others where out searching. Levy was at the guild looking after Master Makarov when a woman came into the guild. It was Porlyousica and said where is Makarov she asked Levy. He's in the infirmary, have you come to help him asked Levy. Porlyousica just walked past her. Is he going to be okay asked Levy? Porlyousica spoke go get Laxus, he doesn't have much time. Levy ran out of the guild looking for Laxus. With Natsu and Lucy they weren't having much luck. Lucy was running when she suddenly stopped, Lucy felt a surge of magical power. Lucy took off running again toward the magical surges direction the one place where they didn't check Kardia Cathedral. Lucy ran into the church and saw Laxus and Mystogen. Mystogen saw us and disappeared. Well if it isn't the little s-class mage he said with a smirk. Lucy yelled Laxus stop this now, why should I the thunder palace activates in 5 minutes I will get Fairy Tail he yelled. Laxus took the first move and threw lightning balls at her. Lucy dodged and yelled Celestial dragons roar. Laxus dodged. Lucy yelled flash-forward a lacrima appeared from nowhere and millions of them were charging at Laxus. Your going to have to do better that that, Laxus was cut off when Lucy punched him in the face. Lucy jumped back just missing a punch from Laxus and yelled Open 12 Gates of the Fairy's. 12 fairies's appeared and began to attack Laxus distracting him, giving Lucy time to say Roar of the Poison dragon. Laxus was hit by it and was feeling it's affects. Freed appeared at the door all beat up, with Levy. (Thunder palace gone) Laxus the people in Magnolia are still here because the thunder palace was destroyed said Freed. No it's not over Laxus yelled. Laxus notice that Natsu was thrown back close to the corner from the blast that Lucy did. Laxus yelled Lightning Dragons raging bolt, no Laxus don't do it yelled Freed. Laxus Levy screeched. Lucy saw where the bolt was heading it was heading toward Natsu, Lucy jumped and stood a few feet in front of Natsu, when the bolt hit, all Lucy could hear was someone screaming before she crashed onto the ground. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu hovering over her. Natsu Lucy said. Natsu … beat him those were the last words she could say before she blacked out. Natsu got up and looked at Laxus with a fire in his eyes. Natsu leapt forward and yelled your going to pay for that! Natsu yelled Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge. When the smoke cleared there was Laxus on the ground unconscious. Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and ran to the guild with Levy close behind. Natsu, Lucy, and Levy made it to the guild; they all ran to the infirmary to see Porlyousica watching over master Makarov. Natsu looked at Porlyousica and spoke will you help her? Porlyousica looked at him and said put her down, Natsu placed Lucy on a bed, Porlyousica spoke once more will you leave so I may check the wound. Natsu left the room. Porlyousica pulled up Lucy's vest and her eyes widened, there was not a signal wound or sign of injury. Porlyousica got up and left the room. Natsu saw Porlyousica come out and immediately asked her will she be okay he asked? Yes judgeing since it's Lucy she will make a full recovery within the hour Porlyousica. Levy ran up to Natsu and asked how is Lu-chan; fine she'll recover within an hour. After Levy heard this she immediately went to the infirmary. Just then most of the Fairy Tail members came into the guild. After an hour Lucy came out of the infirmary with Levy behind her. The guild had been preparing for the Fantasia parade since it was a couple hours away.

Hours Later-

The Fantasia parade float was riding down the streets of Magnolia. Fairy Tail does one of the best parades ever. Fairy Tail saw some old friends like some people from phantom lord, the married couple who now own Daybreak, people from Esinwald. Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing an act, like Gray and Juvia they were doing an act together, Gray made a castle of Ice while Juvia made a water mist, Erza was twirling around with her swords, Lucy was on some what of a pedestal making a dragon out of fire and diamond. While Natsu was in the back making a wall of fire behind him, most of the time he was spitting fire. In front of Natsu was none other than Master Makarov doing a little jig. (That's what I think it was) Laxus was watching Fairy Tail be Fairy Tail from afar. When a memory occurred to him it was when Laxus was really young and about Master Makarovs height. Gramps why aren't you going to be in the parade this year asked Laxus. I promised I'd watch it with you said Makarov. In the parade how will I find you asked Laxus? Oh don't worry about me this is your time to shine said Makarov. I know I'll do this Laxus raised his hand doing the Fairy Tail sign, even though I can't see you, when you see me do this it means that I'm looking your way Laxus said. That's my boy said Makarov tearing up. Why am I getting that memory now thought Laxus? Just then Laxus turned around and saw Master Makarov doing the Fairy Tail sign. Every member was doing it. Natsu yelled who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail. Yaaa everyone screamed. That night after the parade was over Fairy Tail held a party. Everyone had passed out Lucy passed out next to Levy and Erza, Elfmen passed out with Mira in his arms. Everyone else passed out all over the place. A few hours later most of the people who woke up had hangovers. Lucy woke up but not with a hangover though and decided to drag Levy back to Fairy Hills. Levy woke up when they were half way to Fairy Hills. Levy got back on her feet and walked beside Lucy. Thank you Lu-Chan said Levy. Your welcome said Lucy. Lucy and Levy walked into Fairy Hills and walked into their rooms. Lucy put Layla down on the bed and looked at her pictures on the wall, there was one of Lucy's parents, one of Fairy Tail and one of Layla and Happy. A lot has changed since then thought Lucy. Lucy's eyes began to cry, as the memory's flooded back to her. Lucy snapped out of her thought when she heard a knock at the window. Lucy turned to see Natsu staring through the window. Lucy looked at the window to see Natsu peering through. She got up opened the window and sat down next to Layla on the bed. Lucy spoke do you need anything? No just wanted to see if you were okay he said, ya why wouldn't I be she answered. Have you seen Happy he asked? I think he passed out near the door at the guild, I think he was looking for Layla. Natsu spoke thanks Lucy and jumped out the window. Lucy looked at the night sky and then went to catch some shuteye. The end of Fairy Tail Battle Royal has ended and now for a new story to take its place.

Next Chapter: Oracion Seis


End file.
